This invention relates to a developer replenishment system in an apparatus used in developing photographic films, characterized in that the time required for replenishing the developer is not seriously affected by the width of a film.
The inventor of this application has previously succeeded in exploiting a method for replenishing developer, as shown in FIG. 4 annexed. According to this method, a signal E4 for initiating the replenishment of developer is arranged to follow the exposed surface integration signals E3a, E3b, E3c after an interval of only the prescribed time t. This method, however, has drawbacks in that it requires large change in the time necessary for replenishing of developer in accordance with a variation of width of the film to be developed. More specifically, this method, when developing a film of narrow width, requires that the time for replenishing the developer be extremely shortened as shown by T3 in FIG. 4, due to the fact that the exposed surface integration signal of the film assumes a gentle slope .alpha.3 as indicated by E3, whilst such short replenishment time can not be obtained without instantaneous driving of a motor of a pump, which apparently results in causing damage to the motor. On the other hand, the method requires, when developing a film of broad width, that the time for replenishing the developer be extremely lengthened as shown by T1 in FIG. 4, due to the fact that the exposed surface integration signal of the film assumes a sharp slope .alpha.1 as indicated by E3a, whilst such lengthy replenishment time might exceed the limit of calculation of an integrator.